The Two Towns: The Powerpuff Girls Stitch!
by MetaCross
Summary: Yuna assists to a school in New Townsville and meets Momoko, Miyako and Kaoru, and with her friend Stitch they live adventure saving both New Townsville and Okinawa New Town!
1. The Transfer Students

The Transfer Students

"Ah, the City of New Townsville! How I missed you"

Nice to see you again too...

"Ha! It was a joke, of course I missed talking with you, my apprentice"

Yeah, thanks, nice to see you again, teacher.

"Oh, please, just call me Narrator"

...okay.

The bright golden Sun emitted its first rays over the calm city, slowly waking it up. Not long after, the stores started to open and vehicles of all sizes and colors circulated he streets and avenues. The citizens' energy sparkling almost as much as the star above.

Now the sunlight was strong enough to pass through the curtains suspended in front of the window of a girl's room.

The girl was curled in her bed, sleeping and ignoring the luminous stimulation. However, soon enough her alarm will activate and wake up this girl...

"Which on is she?"

Um, excuse me?

"I mean, Blossom, Bubbles or Buttercup"

I can't tell you, it's...

"Why?"

Because it's supposed to be a surprise!

"A surprise? It's obvious you're talking about one of the Powerpuff Girls, just tell which one already"

No! It's a narration technique, you put the audience in suspense because they don't know who you are describing.

"Aw, come on, that's only good at the start of a new story or when introducing someone new, there's no point on being mysterious about something they know about"

Arg, FINE.

The alarm finally activated and the girl, Momoko...

"Eh?"

Blossom...

"Oh"

She twisted her body, still partially asleep.

The alarm stopped and she moved into a more comfortable position and tried to catch her last dream. A giant robot made of candy was attacking the city and she as Blossom needed to eat it to stop it on said dream.

"Mmm"

Mmm, indeed.

However, she knew in her last day of summer vacations that one alarm wasn't enough...

Her digital clock beeped loudly.

But she knew that still wasn't enough.

When her digital clock remained quiet another alarm could be heard (though, considerably less intense); this last one wasn't supposed to wake her up.

But to warn her...

Momoko suddenly stood up and extended her hand to grab her phone before it was too late.

"SPACE UNICORN..." her phone started singing her most shameful tune, but was luckily stopped by her owner.

"And so, once again, the morning is saved, thanks to Blossom!"

A classic.

She then sat in her bed, fighting to maintain her eyes open and to avoid falling asleep.

Blossom then took her everyday clothes and put them on. Of course not forgetting her **Z belt**.

"Just to clarify, you're referring to her **Powerpuff Girls Z belt?** "

Yes.

"Alright"

She then walked out of the room and went downstairs.

And as she walked into the kitchen and pass the grandfather clock, she noticed something weird.

–I'M LATE! I CAN'T BE LATE IN FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! –she shouted and hurried to the larder, taking a cereal box from it.

She then ran up to the fridge and got some milk.

As fast as she could, she prepared her breakfast...

"More like 'breakfaster', eh, eh!"

Ha... Ha... Good one, master.

"Narrator, please"

Feeling as if she was going to choke a few times, she finished her cereal, prepared everything she needed for the day, and dashed to the door and got out the house.

She ran in direction to her school, hoping she wouldn't be late in her first day and also wondering why did her alarms activated so late. She was sure she programed them so she could not be in a hurry, how did she even get them all three alarms wrong?!

She suddenly stopped.

If she was right, the alarms activated in the right time, with no reason to need to hurry in the slighest.

As far as she knew, the kitchen's clock was the only one that had the wrong hour...

HER SISTER PLAYED HER A PRANK!

"She got ker-prank'd"

–One of these days I'll... –she murmured and then sighted –No, Momoko, you're the **leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z** , you're Hyper Blossom, you're better than this, yeah, I am, aren't I –she told herself and then proceeded walking with (this time with no hurry) to the school.

Every now and then a car would appear on the road and send a mild breeze to her.

Now the sky almost reached its classic light-blue and the sun already warmed the air surrounding her.

Yes, it was a normal day in New Townsville. It's been like that every day of summer up to that point… at least ever since the incident.

She hadn't seen that girl since that day. Her name was Yuna. And her little furry friend, they were weird, but she enjoyed working with them and uniting forces to stop Mojo and that rabbit from taking over the world.

Maybe she could visit them one day, then again, she didn't know where they lived, only that they were from New Town… Ugh, New Town, people over there hated them, the Powerpuff Girls Z, and that incident didn't help with their fight with the blue little monster and then the destruction of a school… but maybe she could go there as Momoko instead of Blossom.

Funny that there's a place Momoko could go but not Hyper Blossom… How would her life be if everyone knew she was the leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z?, for one, she would be famous and adored at school.

Yeah! Everyone would praise her! She would live the life of a Star!

With every step, reporters would be there to interview her and a crowd would form whenever she arrives to the park. Aahhh! THAT'S THE LIVE SHE DESERVED TO HAVE!

…

Then again, she wouldn't be able to do much in private, and maybe so much attention would get annoying.

That's without taking Miyako and Kaoru into account. If the city knew **Miyako was Rowling Bubbles** and **Kaoru was Powered Buttercup** they wouldn't be comfortable with so much attention… Miyako is already popular at school and has told her before that she sometimes doesn't like being so estimated because she feels too pressured; and Kaoru would never be okay with everyone knowing she wears a skirt and probably making fun of her and thinking she's just as girly as Miyako and her…

Maybe it's better to keep it a secret, but that didn't stop her from wondering how her live would be.

(…)

She was now almost at the entrance of the school when she heard a familiar voice:

–Hey! Momoko!, nice to see you again –a girl said…

"What did I tell you about 'being mysterious'?"

Bubbles said.

Blossom turned in her direction and recognized her always-blue-dressed best friend.

–Hi, Miyako!, nice to see you too –she told her, reuniting with she –. Are you ready for a new year?

–Of course, and I'm so excited to see the new buildings! I wonder what new classes there will be –she asked while they walked towards the building.

–New buildings? When did they announce that? –Blossom asked.

–You don't remember?, the director told everyone a week before the vacations started –Miyako told her.

–He did? I don't remember he ever mentioning something like that –Momoko said putting a finger on her mouth.

–No? Oh, I think I know why!, it was the day after that livestream of the game you like –Bubbles exclaimed.

–Oh yeah, I was awake all night to see the 25th anniversary title! SO HYPED FOR SONIC MANIA AND PROJECT 2017!* IT WAS WORTH IT –she said with stars in her eyes.

–Yeah… you were half asleep and half awake all day –she said.

–Worth. It –Blossom told her and then asked –. But then what did I miss?

–Well, the director told us there are going to be three more buildings and two sport fields (Kaoru was excited when he said that) and there will be different classes and extra stuff like workshops and such. Honestly, I hope there's something related to fashion! That would help me so much in my career as a fashion designer! –she said smiling in the school's direction.

–Wow, do you think there's going to be a cooking class? Just imagine the cake possibilities! –Blossom exclaimed.

They then entered the building.

–We have like thirty minutes before our first class starts, wanna go check the new stuff? –Momoko asked.

–I like that idea –Bubbles said and then looked around her –. It looks like everyone had that same thought.

Blossom then looked at all the students, they were walking in the same direction.

–Are they heading to the new buildings too? –Blossom said.

–But those aren't in that direction, then where are they going?

–Hey, girls! –a girl's voic…

"…"

Buttercup called them.

–Kaoru! –both friends responded.

–Do you know where is everyone going? –Miyako asked she.

–Yes, the director called the students to the civic forum –Buttercup answered.

–The civic forum? Why? –Blossom asked.

–I don't know, maybe for the new school year speech –Kaoru suggested.

–Huh, I don't remember he doing that the other years –Bubbles said.

–Maybe it's because of the new buildings –Buttercup said.

–YES! Let's go, I want to know the details about the cooking class –Momoko answered and pulled her two friends with her.

They walked along the immense crowd towards the civic forum, though, they tried to hurry so they could get good seats.

They took some minutes to arrive, but they were surprised the moment they entered the forum.

Almost every chair was already occupied and more people kept entering the place so they looked for three consecutive seats and were quick to claim them.

–Is it me or are there more students than last year? –Kaoru asked.

Miyako and Momoko looked around. The room was huge and normally they had no problem to fit in.

But today, the forum seemed smaller compared to the amount of people entering and apparently more chairs were placed.

What was going on?

The forum took almost ten minutes to fill. And it was sure filled.

But not only that, it was also filled with lots of faces they didn't recognize.

Not long after the director (and also the mayor's brother) stepped in front of everyone and the room went silent.

Holding a microphone in his hand he started his speech.

–First, I'd like to say a few words: resistance, mania, crush** –the director said.

–Is he drunk? –Buttercup asked staring at him.

–And second: I want to welcome our new students from no other than Okinawa New Town! –he said.

Almost everyone started whispering and the rest clapped silently, both parties confused.

–Probably a lot of our old students are confused right now, so let me explain a little. At the start of the summer, an _incident_ took place involving the Powerpuff Girls Z –surprising for the trio, half the presents started jeering at the mention of their name.

–What's up with them? –Blossom asked.

–…And our guests' last school and for that, in representation of New Townsville Mayor I apologize for said incident and in compensation, we have opened our doors and will sacrifice the workshops so the students from New Town have the necessary classrooms for their school year.

This last part was received negatively from the old students.

–Awwww, I really wanted that fashion class…

–MY COOKING CLASSES, NOOOOOOOOO! –Blossom yelled.

–It's all the Powerpuff Girls fault –some boy shouted.

–Yeah! It's their fault!

The old students shut up while the new ones started to talk.

–Don't mess with the Powerpuff Girls, they were just saving your ungrateful ass –another boy yelled.

Everyone stopped talking in that moment.

–Those Powerpuff Scums make more damage than the actual enemies, they don't know care about the property of everyone around them!

Suddenly the whole forum turned into a yelling war, old students against new ones, New Townsville vs New Town.

–Why are they so mean? –Bubbles asked, sadness evident in her face.

–Everyone, please calm down and return to your seats! –the director told everyone.

–Oh, I'll show those new students hospitality –Buttercup shouted.

–Everyone, please calm down!

–Aw, what a way to start the year…

–Return to your seats!

 **A/N**

 **And so, it starts…**

 **Next chapter: Yuna meets the Powerpuff Girls Z! Sadly, she won't recognize them in their normal forms, but that's the smallest of their problems as an experiment is on the loose and attacks the school! Stitch! Will you control your cousin?!**

 **Thank you for reading, there's more to come ;)**

 **** _*Did you watch the 25_ _th_ _anniversary Sonic Livestream?_

 _**A reference to Dumbledore in the Harry Potter books where he would say random words at the start of the year. Also, he says words related to the Sonic Livestream ;) SO HYPED FOR SONIC MANIA AND PROJECT 2017!_


	2. Unwelcomed Newcomers

Unwelcomed Newcomers

The situation got worse, luckily, the staff at the college put a stop to the debate.

"Honestly, it was more of a yelling contest"

Good thing they stopped it before someone gets hurt.

"By Buttercup"

–Ugh! What's with all those jerks! We save them from Mojo and they blame you for everything! –Buttercup said.

–I know! They were so mean, some even called me "a bad leader that doesn't think about the consequences her team brings to everyone else"; so ignorant! –Momoko exclaimed.

–They don't know what they're talking about! They think you're the leader!

–Yeah!... wait, wah?

They got told their new classrooms back in the forum and so they headed there.

–I hope they didn't put us with the new students. And if they did, they're going to have a bad time if they say something about us –Kaoru said.

–I hope they didn't, I don't think I could handle listening to them every day –Blossom said.

The conversation had lasted since they left the forum, and it was notorious that someone was quiet.

Blossom turned to Bubbles.

–Miyako, are you okay? –Momoko asked her friend.

She maintained her head down and didn't answer.

–If you're thinking about what they said back there, don't believe them, they're just jerks and you shouldn't listen to them –Buttercup told her.

–Yes, don't let them get into you, you should be thinking about everyone in Townsville and what they think of us –Blossom added.

She finally raised her head.

–Maybe, but I can't stop feeling bad about what they said –Bubbles said.

–Don't feel bad, you know we're awesome superheros! Everything they said is a lie, and you should just ignore them –Momoko said.

–But what if it's true? That we're not good heroes, it's true that sometimes we damage the city and other times… people get hurt… –she exclaimed and looked down.

–Well… yeah…, but think about all the damage we prevent! –Buttercup told her.

–Aha! Think about all the people we save, like when Fuzzy Lumpkins went on a rampage on the city, claiming everything that was in his way –Momoko added.

–Or any time Mojo Jojo creates one of his giant robots and tries to take over the city! –Kaoru said.

–Or when we defeated HIM! –Momoko said and both Bubbles and Buttercup remained silent for some moments at the mention of his name.

With all this, Bubbles looked more positive.

–I guess you're all right, we do save people at the end of the day, don't we?

Momoko and Kaoru nodded to what Bubbles said.

Not long after this conversation, they arrived to their new classroom, a quarter of hour late, but they had been told it was ok for today since they knew a lot of the new students would probably get lost and need their time.

They sat at the back, just like last year.

Good thing most of their old class was with them again!

"Only the important ones, of course"

Finally Miss Keane entered the classroom.

–Okay, class, first, I want to welcome our new students –she said. Some grunts could be heard from the older students –. Well, I'm sure this is going to be a great year –several sarcastic comments from the class could be heard –. So, normally, I would name each one of you and you should answer "present", but since this is the first day and most of you don't know each other, then I thought it would be good to do a little dynamic. Okay, so I'll be pointing to each one of you and you will stand up and tell the rest of the class your name, where do you live, and something you like to do, for example: Hi! My name is Miss Keane, I live here in New Townsville and I like to draw paintings of the sky, especially the twilight –she said.

–This is dumb –said Buttercup.

–I think it's a nice idea –Bubbles responded.

–Good thing we're on the back of the class –Momoko said.

–Okay, so please be quiet when your classmates are talking. Let's start with you –she pointed to a short girl with black hair and a giant pair of glasses.

She stood up and adjusted her glasses.

–My name is Delores –a glint crossed through her lenses –, I live in Okinawa New Town, and I like to study with my book of calculus in my free time –she said and sat again.

–Okay, next –she said and pointed to someone else; the girls started to ignore them after that because, if they already knew them, then it was pointless to hear their name again; and if they didn't, it was probably because they came from Okinawa New Town, and they weren't in the mood to hear anything they could say, mainly Momoko and Kaoru: Bubbles didn't know what to think, at least not at all.

It was boring to hear each name of their classmates one after another, so tedious.

They didn't listen to them until it was Princess' turn:

–My name is Princess blank, I live in Tokyo, the best part of New Townsville and I like to travel in my dad's helicopter all around the city buying any kind of jewelry I think is worthy of me –she said waving her hand.

–Wow, you're so amazing, Princess –her friends…

"More like lackeys"

…Said while they applauded.

–Wow, really? –a orange-dressed girl sitting almost behind her said.

"She has such a big head O.O"

What did you say?

"That she has a big head"

No, but after that.

"Oh, I said: O.O"

And what is that?

"When you write it down, you'll see"

Ok?

–Yes, of course it is true, you may accompany us later if you keep a good attitude –Princess told her and sat down with a smile on her face.

–Geeee! That sounds… Auh! –she chilló when a girl next to her pinched her arm.

–If you think that's good, watch this –the girl murmured.

–Okay, so you're next, my dear –Keane told the girl.

–Hi! My name is Jessica, I come from New Town and I like when people give me a joke and not a choke –she exclaimed and opened her arms while she smiled at her pun.

Everyone just stared at her awkwardly.

–Oh, oh, I GET IT –yelled the big-headed girl faking an uncontrollable laugh.

–Yeah, ME TOO, SO FUNNY –laughed another girl in a green dress.

Jessica sat down filled with orgullo por su broma.

–See? You're better off with me than in a helicopter –Jessica told her friend.

"Also lackey"

–Yes, Jessica, what would we do without you –she answered smiling awkwardly.

–I know –she said.

–Looks like Princess has competence –Buttercup whispered.

Miss Keane continued with the dynamic, and eventually got into Kaoru, whom told everyone else that she likes to do sports in her free time.

A while after that, it was Momoko's turn, and she said she likes to watch anime and some Eastern series.

Eventually, it was Bubbles' turn and she told the class she likes reading fashion magazines and go shopping.

After their turn, Blossom and Buttercup stopped listening, only Miyako was paying attention to her other classmates, most of them were new, and probably many of those came from Okinawa.

Why did everyone that came from there hated the Powerpuff Girls Z? She didn't know, but so far it looked like they were only mad because their school was destroyed by them… Probably later on they would pardon them. At least, none had brought up that since they left the forum.

She would like to hear something positive from one of them, though…

–So, you're next –Miss Keane pointed to a girl with short pelirrojo hair that wore a salmon pink shirt.

–My name is Clara Kotoura, but I prefer it when people call me Clara, I live in New Townsville, and in my free time I like to walk around the city so maybe I get to see the Powerpuff Girls Z in action once again –she answered moving her hands up and down with excitement.

–Oh, so you have seen them before? –Keane asked her.

–Yes! Not only I saw them, they saved me from Fuzzy one of the time he went crazy on the city! And I wanted to thank them ever since –she said.

This made Bubbles feel better.

–Your welcome –she whispered.

–Well, that's a really nice sentiment, dear, I hope you get the chance to thank them on of these days –Miss Kean told her.

–Thank you, miss –Clara said with a smile.

With that, Keane moved to the next student.

–So, my name's Nathan and I come from New Town, but I won't tell you what I like –a lot of confused stares reached his place –, instead I'll tell you what I don't like: the Powerpuff Girls Z.

Everyone was now staring at him for his comment.

–Like, seriously. Why would you want to thank them? –he told Clara, who felt attacked.

"With reason"

–Have you ever thought that if they didn't exist neither would all those weirdos that attack the city? –he said.

–What?! –Buttercup shouted.

–What are you talking about? –Clara asked.

–Students, please: this is not the time to… –Keane started saying.

–Lots of times they attack the city it is because they want to destroy the Powerpuffs, so if they didn't exist you would all live peacefully –he said.

Several people started to join the debate and Keane couldn't stop them.

–Yeah!

–What did you say?!

–That's what I've been trying to tell them!

–How dare you talk like that to the Powerpuff Girls?!

–That's not true! They saved me, if it wasn't for them maybe I wouldn't even be here to tell everyone –she told him.

–Of course! That's what matters! –Blossom exclaimed.

–They put you in danger! By saving you, you should only be considering forgiving them –he said and several newcomers nodded.

The classroom was now divided in new and old students.

–But they mean no harm… they… they only want to protect us –she said in a lower tone.

–You seriously can't be that dense! –Buttercup shouted.

–Says the Puffy-Z-fan who blindly embraces everything those morons do!

–What did you just say?! –she stood up rolling up her sleeves.

–Students! You will calm down right now and stop with this! –Miss Keane yelled at the class, but not your normal yell, when you try to talk as loud as you can so you change your voice, no, she talked using her very same tone of usual, calm and cheery, but of course rising her volume in a scaring way…

"She looks beautiful when she's angry"

What?

"Nothing!"

Everyone shut up in the moment. Most of the old students already knew Miss Keane and her calm and enthusiastic nature and were surprised by this unusual behavior. New students didn't, but the small bit they saw of her and how their classmates reacted were sufficient to make them understand they went too far.

–This activity was supposed to help you know your new classmates and bond you, not… this. So do you want to continue the dynamic or you want to discuss for the rest of the class, I'm fine with both, it's the first day, so WHO CARES?!

The students shook their heads and told her to continue.

–Oh, so you want to continue, good, then that means that if you have a bad opinion on good doers, you may not tell the rest of the class. Is that clear, our welcomed newcomers? –half of the class noded slowly

Bubbles had to admit, she knew everyone from New Town hated them, but why? Was there someone there that didn't? The idea sounded good, however, Miyako just couldn't see it happening soon…

– Alright, so now that we got that out of the way, shall we continue with our dynamic? –she finally said.

The whole class nodded.

–Very good. So next one was... You –she pointed to a girl wearing a red dress with yellow flowers stamped.

She stood up.

–Well, my name's Yuna, I come from New Town and I like what the Powerpuff Girls Z do to help others –she said firmly and several people from both cities stared at her: both started considering her a weirdo, though newcomers in a bad way and old students in a good way.

Bubbles was the most impressed one, not only because someone from New Town liked what they did, but also because she already knew her…

Yuna...

 **A/N**

 **Oh, Yuna, how we missed you!**

 **Okay, so, sorry for the delay, this one was difficult. Also, I have some little bad news, I'm gonna make a small hiatus, since I want to rest a bit on this story and work on others. See you later (I wonder until when).**


End file.
